Cloud Flu
by Freckles Forever
Summary: Spring is in the air and Midgar's citizens are out and about with their normal busy day. But not Cloud. He had caught the flu. His family is with him, though, and work hard to make him feel better.


{I really have been wanting to do a Strife Family story for a while now and decided now was the time to do it. Hope you like it!}

CLOUD FLU

Spring weather was in full bloom over the city of Midgar. Every citizen was waking up and going about their busy days...all expect one.

Cloud had caught the flu and was sleeping in. He normally didn't do so, but he wasn't usually sick either. What had started out like a cold just days ago had now turned into the flu, and Cloud was exhausted. He hated staying in bed and missing work days.

Tifa walked in and noticed Cloud was red in the face and sweating. She was carrying a bowl full of water and a cloth for him. She sat on the edge of Cloud's bed and got the cloth wet before draping it over his forehead.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like my bike was hit by a truck...," he said through a stuffed nose and sore throat, even though he had never been in that bad of an accident. Tifa squeezed his hand, feeling sorry for him.

"I'm sorry. Would you like some medicine?"

"That may be best..."

Tifa nodded and left to get him some flu medicine. He normally disliked taking medicine, but he must be feeling really awful if he wanted it.

As she went downstairs to the bar's kitchen, Marlene and Denzel were busy helping around the house since Tifa was busy caring for Cloud. Marline was washing the tables and Denzel was doing the morning dishes.

"How's Cloud?" the boy asked her when she came into the kitchen. Tifa shook her head sadly.

"Not too well, I'm afraid. It's going to take a few days before his fever breaks completely." She reached into the overhead cabinet to get the right flu medicine for the sick man.

Denzel nodded a bit disappointingly. He felt helpless that he couldn't help his hero get rid of his flew.

Marline held a sad look as she came into the kitchen.

"Being sick is not fun.."

"No, it's not, sweety," Tifa said as she rubbed the little girl's head. "It's even worse for Cloud now that he has that flu."

"Can we go in and see him?" Marlene asked her. "Maybe he will feel better if he sees us."

Tifa thought about it. She wasn't sure if it was best since Cloud's flu could spread if the children got too close to him. But she couldn't blame them for wanting to be there for him. They missed having him around.

"Maybe in a little while after Cloud has had a little more rest and his medicine," she considered it. "He misses you both, too."

"I could go out and make some of his deliveries around Midgar, if he wants?" Denzel suggested.

Tifa nodded with a small smile, "He'll appreciate that, I'm sure. You could ask him."

Denzel's face brightened a bit and turned his attention back to the dishes.

Tifa returned to Cloud's room with water and some medicine. Cloud was curled up under the covers of his bed, his back turned from the door.

"Cloud, are you still awake?" she asked as she walked up to the bed.

"Yes...," Cloud said in a miserable voice. {AWW, poor guy!}

"I brought you some water and medicine. It should help you relax," she said.

"Thanks, Tifa...," Cloud nodded. He turned over and swallowed his medicine and water. He continued to lie there miserably with his eyes closed, waiting for the medicine to take effect. It was quiet for a few minutes before Tifa decided to talk to him again.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Nothing I can think of..."

"They are predicting that it will rain toady," she said as she recalled the weather's radio announcement.

"Oh, perfect...," Cloud said sarcastically. They were quiet again before Cloud broke the silence. "How are the kids?"

"They are fine. They miss you, but they are doing okay."

Cloud nodded a bit, "I miss them too."

"They asked if they could see you. I told them maybe after you felt a little better they could."

"Yeah...," Cloud nodded again. "I would like that..."

Tifa noticed he looked a bit sleepy and assumed he was starting to relax from the cold medicine. She told him she will come back later to check up on him and left him alone so he could have peace and quiet.

She did some work around the house, but wondered how Cloud was feeling. She hoped his fever would break soon. She peeked into his room 15 minutes later and saw him sleeping soundly. She watched him for a minute as she listened to his quiet breathing. So he was fine...

She joined the children downstairs again and they played a board game. She was glad the children agreed to playing a quiet game so Cloud could relax, but it was still a little lonely without him around.

It wasn't until an hour later that Cloud woke up from his nap. Rain was starting to patter on the window and he made an unhappy moan. He was already feeling bad enough as it was, and the gloomy weather wasn't making anything better. He sighed and forced himself to a sitting position. He was bored and decided to try and read for a bit. It only helped for a few minutes before his body began to feel weak again. He was tired of being sick and tired. He needed something to occupy his mind and was already starting to feel as if he was going crazy!

He tried to think of something other than his weak body: birds, flowers, bacon, noodles, cars, planes! It wasn't helping and he growled in frustration. He began to feel fidgety and played with the lamp light beside his bed. On...off...on...off...on...off...on, off! ON, OFF!

Tifa shortly walked in to check on him and saw him aggressively playing with the lamp light.

"Oh, so you're awake. Are you...alright?"

Cloud sighed and finally left his light alone. "Just bored..."

"I see," Tifa said, feeling sorry for him again. "I brought you some soup. I figured you were hungry."

Cloud didn't feel hungry, but he knew his body was in need of food and nodded. Tifa brought the bowl over and asked if he needed some help.

"I'm not completely helpless!" Cloud nearly yelled. Tifa was a bit taken aback with his response.

"I know that...I was just trying to help."

"...I'm sorry...I'm just tired of sitting around and doing nothing," he apologized quietly. Tifa nodded.

"I understand. It's okay."

"No. I still shouldn't have yelled. You are just trying to help me." He put his hand over hers and looked up at her with an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry."

Tifa nodded again and she helped Cloud eat his soup. After a few minutes, however, his body decided it had enough and he turned away. Tifa set the bowl aside and checked his feverish forehead again. She got a fresh cloth wet before wiping his face with it.

"Thank you...," Cloud told her. Tifa smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

Cloud gripped her hand tightly and looked at her with gratitude hidden within his eyes. "Really...Thank you."

Tifa blushed and turned away. "You're welcome."

The children were soon allowed into the room and they were glad to see Cloud being able to sit up. Marlene begged Cloud to pick her up, despite Tifa's concerns. But Cloud didn't seem to mind and picked up the little girl. She sat on his lap and hugged him, a little smile on her face. Denzel brought Cloud a cup of tea and told him about how he had been helping Marlene and Tifa around the bar.

Cloud listened and smiled as the warm tea brought a smile to his face. He looked unsure when Denzel asked him if it would be okay for him to take care of his deliveries around Midgar until he was well again. Tifa wondered if he was going to say no, but Cloud nodded instead.

"I would appreciate it."

A big smile appeared on the boy's face, glad that he had received such approval from his hero and father-like figure.

"I made you this!" Marlene said, showing him a wreath crown of flowers. Cloud let her put it on his head and smiled.

"Thank you."

Cloud looked at his family and they noticed his eyes seemed a bit glossy. "Really...thank you all."

Tifa and the children had never seen Cloud look so relieved that they were here with him, but they were happy to see him look a little better.

"Of course," Tifa smiled. "Anytime, Cloud."

They all spent the rest of the afternoon together until Tifa decided that it was time for Cloud to get more rest. It may have started out miserable, but to Cloud it was the best day in a very long while.

THE END


End file.
